


Blue Rose Estrus Care Facility

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Caretaking, M/M, Omegaverse, Scenting, Spanking, professional rut assistant Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Yuuri has worked for Blue Rose Estrus Care Facility for well over three years now, providing care to rutting alphas in need of extra attention. But all of his expectations are thrown out the window when a new client, Victor Nikiforov, goes into his rut early.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 28
Kudos: 607





	Blue Rose Estrus Care Facility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Service With a Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004836) by [whatsup_buttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsup_buttercup/pseuds/whatsup_buttercup). 



Yuuri prided himself on his hard work and his experience. Over the three years Yuuri had been at Blue Rose Estrus Care Services, he’d steadily worked his way up the ranks. From a level 1 novice rut assistant, he’d steadily proven his worth and had reached the peak of Blue Rose’s certification— a position as a gold level Senior Rut Aide, in charge of the most expensive packages and care of their more exclusive clients. 

It was surprising just how little Yuuri thought about sex, especially when his entire career revolved around helping Alphas through the most hyper-sexual phase of their reproductive cycle. It was simply work. He was much harder to fluster now than he was when he was first hired. But then, wasn’t everyone easily flustered in their first few weeks? It was normal now, compared to when everything was new and overwhelming. 

A new omega had recently been hired, and Yuuri had already started showing him the ropes. It was interesting to see just how much time changed things. Yuuri had once stammered and blushed the same way as he donned his uniform. He held out a clean set for the flushed omega without batting an eye. 

“The uniform is as much for your own safety as it is for anything else,” Yuuri said, showing how to start putting it on. First came the plug, designed to fit snugly inside their bodies. An inflatable knot locked it in place, serving a twofold purpose— as a means of self satisfaction and control, and to slow down any grabby alphas trying to paw into places they weren’t allowed. 

Next came a carefully fitted garment that went between the legs, over the plug to securely cover the base and further keep it in place. A bit like a snug thong, it belted onto the hips and locked in place much like a chastity belt might. They served similar functions, after all. Then came the neck guard with a thick collar to protect the mating gland from bites. The material was soft enough not to irritate the sensitive scent glands, but it was woven with sturdier stuff, strong enough to protect the delicate skin. 

Yuuri pulled the thin robe, gossamer and flowing, over his shoulders. The sleeves trailed past his fingertips and the hem cut off at the top of his thighs. 

The door to the dressing room slammed open. Phichit was there in the doorway, panting heavily. “Yuuri, there’s an emergency.” 

Yuuri looked up with a frown. “Did you send it through Ciao Ciao?”

“He’s still wrangling that billing problem from this morning. Plus, this is about one of our new gold tier clients. Please tell me you’ve looked at the Nikiforov file at least once?”

“Once…” Yuuri said slowly. He closed the locker door, feeling unease run down his spine. “Please don’t tell me it’s an early rut.”

“Wish I could. He said he popped this afternoon when he woke from a nap. He managed to get up here, but he’s in rough shape and going downhill fast. Looks pretty painful. I got him into his room, though, so you should be able to go right in.”

Yuuri rubbed his temples. Nikiforov was a new client, and this threw the entire introductory package on its head. Yuuri hadn’t even seen a photo of the alpha yet, and had barely glanced through the folder he’d been given long enough to know that Victor Nikiforov wasn’t supposed to check in until tomorrow morning for pre-rut care. 

“Take care of the tour for me,” Yuuri said, pointing at the new hire. “I’ll go in and start helping him through it.”

“Thanks Yuuri, I’ll take it from here,” Phichit said, looking immensely grateful. Yuuri took a calming breath and hurried to the private office. The computer was already turned on, and Yuuri quickly signed in and opened up the program. 

In his chest, his heart was racing too fast for words. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Yuuri thrived on routine, on the expected. This threw everything up in the air. He would simply have to do the best he could. 

The scent hit Yuuri as soon as he opened the door. It was potent, nearly bowling him off his feet with the rich fragrance of roses and wintergreen, sharp as a winter wind. An undercurrent of musky rut pheromones stained the scent. 

Victor Nikiforov was waiting in the room already, but not paying attention as Yuuri stuck his head inside. He was huddled in a pile of sheets that had been roughly shoved into a makeshift nest, his body shaking hard. What little of him Yuuri could see of him was writhing in agony, panting hard as he jerked himself off. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, I’m sorry it took me so long to arrive. May I enter?”

“Yes… please…” Victor growled through clenched teeth. The pain was already showing on his face. He threw his head back with a broken gasp. “Ah, fuck, that hurts.”

“My name is Yuuri. I’ll be your service omega for today,” Yuuri said tentatively, walking further into the room. “Is there anything you need before we start?” He kept his voice low, and tried to move hastily, but not so quickly that it would rouse an alpha’s more savage instincts.

There was a terse, “No, just… some help would be nice,” Victor muttered through clenched teeth. 

Yuuri moved a little faster. He grabbed the ice bucket left in the doorway and a pair of water bottles from the fridge, depositing them into the ice bucket to keep them cool. He grabbed a handful of meal bars as well, and slowed as he approached Victor. 

The room itself was not overly extravagant, but luxurious enough to satisfy their more expensive clients. There was enough space to fit a very large bed, and the fridge was set into the wall, fully stocked with waters, juices, and hydrating drinks. Yuuri placed the bucket and the bars beside the bed.

Waves of Victor’s early-rut scent poured off of him, filling the room. It affected Yuuri more than it should have. He sucked in a short breath as Victor sat up, then Yuuri rubbed his wrists together to release some of his own scent into the air. Blue eyes peered over the edge of the blanket mound. 

“Your name was… Yuuri?” Victor said softly. His voice was rough and a bit scratchy. There was a bit of clarity that seemed to come from the scent of an omega, and Victor was lucid enough to flop back onto the nest with a dizzy laugh. “It’s wonderful to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Yuuri said. “May I join you?”

“Please,” Victor said, his voice trembling with desire. His self-restraint was quite good, because he didn’t move a single muscle as Yuuri crawled into the makeshift nest beside him. Victor’s body was flushed and hot. Yuuri smoothed his hands over the naked chest, where the pulse fluttered like bird’s wings beneath the skin. Victor let out a weak groan. 

Yuuri brushed back Victor’s hair with a light touch. He reached out to gently scent Victor with his wrists, blanketing him in Yuuri’s scent. The racing heartbeat slowed by a few more degrees. 

“Yuuri, thank you. Apologies for… haa… arriving here so suddenly,” Victor panted. 

It didnt happen often, but it wasn’t unheard of, either. There were worse things for clients and employees than an early rut. “It’s perfectly fine,” Yuuri said. He finished scenting Victor, noting the flush coming back fast. They were losing the window of lucidity. Yuuri needed to finish introductions before it faded. 

“Did you read all the rules in the packet?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor nodded. His eyes were growing unfocused. He was distracted by the hem of the gossamer robe on Yuuri’s thigh. “Yes, I read them a few times. I’ll behave, and I’m good with anything you can throw at me. I’m in your care, Yuuri,” he added with a bleary smile. His head went back as a low shiver rocked his body, his hand sliding back to his cock to give it a few indulgent strokes. 

Yuuri smiled. “Good. I look forward to taking care of you.” Victor smiled again, and the look on his face was beyond words, truly, more stunning than Yuuri could have ever anticipated. He couldn’t remember ever having a client so jaw-droppingly handsome before, nor one who smelled as good as Victor did. It was taking all of Yuuri’s considerable focus to maintain his cool. “Where would you like for me to begin?”

“Haaah,” Victor exhaled slowly. His eyes fluttered as he considered. “Where do you usually start with your clients?”

Yuuri considered his words carefully. “Every client has different needs. As long as it brings you satisfaction and doesn’t violate one of the rules, anything and everything can be considered fair game. Whatever you want, I will try to provide. We have toys, rigs and bondage implements, massage oils, whatever you think will help you relax best. You’re welcome to change it up between waves as well.”

Victor’s breath was coming faster now. They had only moments left, perhaps, before Victor slipped away and was left with only the carnal beast of his rut-addled mind. “Let’s… start slow…” Victor suggested. “I’m a little unused to all this. How will I know if I go too far?”

Yuuri actually laughed. “You don’t need to worry about that. I’ve rarely had clients go so far as to make me uncomfortable. But if it somehow happens, my pheromones will certainly let you know. Have you ever seen a frightened omega and a rutting alpha in the same room together?”

“I can’t say I have,” Victor said, as he shook his head. There was a bit of a playful smile. “I don’t make a habit of scaring omegas.”

“Let’s just say, it isn’t a concern,” Yuuri said. He smoothed Victor’s hair back from his face, pleased by the way those heavy blue eyes fluttered at the touch. Victor was responsive, welcoming. It was a good sign, and usually meant more enjoyable work for Yuuri. “And, like I said, there probably isn’t anything you can do that I won’t like.”

Victor’s eyes darkened slightly. “Is that a promise or a threat, Yuuri?” He broke off with a shallow moan. Yuuri leaned over him, gauging the time left, only to see a faint sliver of blue peeking out through silver lashes. “Can I have a kiss?” The eyes darkened the rest of the way as the force of his rut inched closer toward overtaking him. The analgesic effect of Yuuri’s pheromones would break soon. 

Yuuri leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Victor’s lips. Victor went stiff beneath him, their lips molding together. It was a sweet kiss, tasting surprisingly like honey as Victor breathed out. And then, like a string wound too tight, Victor snapped. 

He pushed Yuuri back into the edge of the rough nest, capturing him in a searing kiss that burned Yuuri to the pit of his stomach. There was an animal edge to the kiss. Victor was a starving man, ravenous for the taste of an omega, and Yuuri was the only one close by to assuage that feral, carnal hunger. 

Yuuri took pride in his work, but above all, there was a curious edge of satisfaction in seeing Alphas laid low under their hormones. They became little more than mindless beasts devoted to pleasure and the indulgences of endless procreation. Victor Nikiforov was no different. He was consumed by his lust, stealing more of those honey-sweet kisses as he tried to slake that desperate hunger inside him. 

His scent shifted and deepened, the rose overtones growing almost overpowering, and deepening with the rich musk of rut. Yuuri moaned softly, encouraging Victor’s grasping hands. Heated palms dragged over Yuuri’s gossamer robe, bleeding heat through the thin fabric as he pushed it back from Yuuri’s chest. 

Yuuri let it all happen. His head fell back as Victor’s greedy kisses mouthed against the corner of his mouth, then down his jawline and along the underside of his neck. Most Alphas didn’t enjoy kisses during their ruts, finding it to be a distraction from their cock. This put Victor in a very selective minority. 

It put Yuuri in a role that often felt a little uneasy. Though much of basic physical intimacy had lost its allure after guiding countless alphas through their ruts, kisses still had a flutter of innocence to them, and the added inexperience made Yuuri unsteady.

But it was curious. There wasn’t a feeling of fear. Victor’s scent put Yuuri more at ease. There was something tender in the way Victor cradled Yuuri’s neck with his hand, supporting it even with the thick collar blocking any of the places an alpha might seek out. His lips left a blooming heat behind every kiss on Yuuri’s skin. 

Victor’s weight shifted in the nest. He moved over Yuuri, looming over the top and making room for himself between Yuuri’s legs. The plug would keep Yuuri safe, as a rut-addled alpha would struggle to work the knot free, but there was a momentary weightless feeling in his chest as he finally caught sight of Victor’s hard cock. It was long and thick, the tip flushed dark with blood, beading up precum at the slit. Down the perfect length of it, there was a soft swell at the base where the knot sat, ready to lock two heated bodies together and pump Victor’s future mate full of seed. 

Yuuri muffled a groan. He wasn’t even close to his heat, but wild thoughts of being stuffed full of that knot flashed through his mind, unbidden, before he could stop them. It was an extremely nice softened knot. In fact, it was a heavenly-looking cock overall, the kind that Yuuri fantasized drawing between his lips and sucking at for hours. Just imagining the heft of it on his tongue sent his mind spiraling before he could stop it. 

It was dangerous. As Victor’s scent swirled through the air in heavy clouds, Yuuri struggled to bring himself back to his senses so he could do his job. They were only just starting, after all. There were at least three whole days of rut to make it through before Victor was finished. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath, counting back from ten to center his mind. It was a tactic taught to him when he arrived here, and it served him well when things were getting overwhelming. The client needed to be tended to above any other priority. Victor was pent up and it would feel like lava searing through his veins unless he could cum a few more times. 

Yuuri opened his eyes and saw Victor staring down at him. Silver hair framed his face, sweat dewing on the skin and leaving him almost glittering in the low light. Yuuri sucked in a sharp gasp. The intensity of Victor’s gaze was almost paralyzing. “Yuuri,” Victor murmured, as his cheeks flushed red. 

“Victor?” he said softly. 

Victor’s hips rocked in the air. His breath came faster and faster, his lips greedy as they sucked harsh kisses to the underside of Yuuri’s jaw. The phantom thrusts sped up. Yuuri ran his hands down Victor’s naked chest. The torso was sculpted beautifully, chiseled with rippling muscles down the length: broad, muscular pecs, prominent abs, an adonis belt fit to drool over. 

Victor shivered against him as Yuuri’s touch dropped lower. “Please, I need more,” Victor groaned. 

“I got you,” Yuuri said, grasping Victor’s cock. He formed a soft loop with his hand, and he gently began to stroke the length of it. His other hand came up to scent Victor again, blanketing him in Yuuri’s scent. Victor came shockingly fast, barely a low groan to alert Yuuri before Victor’s release spilled over him. 

It was a heavy, thick load, pent up for far too long. Yuuri stroked him through it all while Victor’s hands roamed down Yuuri’s body. His nails sank into the gossamer robe and yanked. As designed, it tore easily off, leaving Yuuri bare. The air was cool on his skin. 

Yuuri moaned as Victor kissed down his jaw, past the protective throat guard, before settling on Yuuri’s collarbone. Every glance of his teeth sent shivers down Yuuri’s skin. 

Victor whimpered. His cock was still hard. It didn’t even flag after his release, still painfully erect and aching to spill. Yuuri tugged Victor by the hips. Victor needed to spill inside a slick, tight hole. Instinct demanded he push his cock inside the hot, wet entrance of an omega’s body and claim what was his. Yuuri had a compromise that would help soothe that instinct. 

He guided Victor up, until the flushed cock was bobbing above his lips. Victor keened again, and Yuuri leaned forward to suck the cock between his lips. A guttural moan escaped Victor’s throat. The hips went wild again, bucking and thrusting into Yuuri’s face. It was all Yuuri could do to relax his jaw and let Victor plunder his mouth. Yuuri choked for a second, and he forced his throat to relax and accept Victor as deep as he needed. 

It tasted like heaven on his tongue, and the breathless, lightheaded feeling of cock down his throat was practically transcendent. Victor blew his load in Yuuri’s mouth, flooding it with a pulse of hot, thick seed. Yuuri moaned at the taste of it. Mixed with the sudden rush of pleased alpha scent, the firm touch left Yuuri’s head a bit foggy. 

Victor didn’t slow down in the slightest. He had barely pulled his cock out from between Yuuri’s lips before sinking down, kissing Yuuri fiercely enough to taste his own spend on his tongue. He didn’t linger long. After a moment, he dove low enough to leave Yuuri yelping in surprise. 

His own mouth enveloped Yuuri’s cock in one go, swallowing around it and creating the most divine constriction. He hollowed his cheeks and pulled back before bobbing his head again. Yuuri couldn’t hold back his moans. This wasn’t right- he was supposed to be taking care of Victor, not the other way around. He curled his fingers in the soft, silky silver hair and tugged. Despite the pull, Victor resisted for a moment, devouring Yuuri's cock like it was an irresistible treat. 

Yuuri tugged more firmly, and at last Victor whined a bit deep in his throat. He pulled off with a satisfied pop. His head turned, and he nuzzled against Yuuri’s naked thigh. The cheek dragged sweetly over Yuuri’s exposed scent gland, flooding him with sensations that tempted his darkest desires. “Victor,” Yuuri gasped. “Victor- wait-”

Victor was gone. His cheeks were flushed dark, his eyes unfocused as he bathed himself in Yuuri’s scent. He peppered greedy kisses into the tender skin below Yuuri’s cock, then sucked at the sac beneath, mouthing gently at it until Yuuri’s toes curled. 

“Vi-Victor,” Yuuri moaned. It wasn’t unpleasant by any means. In fact, it was absolutely divine, and the temptation to let Victor suck Yuuri’s soul out through his cock was almost more than Yuuri could bear. He had to stay strong, he had to resist and turn this back onto Victor. It was Yuuri’s duty above all else to care for his clients, and it was a job he took seriously. 

He tried to wriggle free, but Victor held him firm to the bed, stroking ever so sweetly along Yuuri’s cock. Victor’s contented scent poured out of him in thick waves, filling the room in a dizzying flood of wintergreen and rose. Too quickly, Yuuri groaned as his orgasm came crashing over him. Victor swallowed it down eagerly, and cleaned up the rest of the mess with broad swipes of his tongue. 

Pleased with himself, Victor pillowed his head on Yuuri’s thigh and both caught their breath. Victor’s eyelashes fluttered, tickling the skin as he stole kisses against the exposed skin there as his chest rose and fell. The harsh breaths slowed. Clarity was slowly returning to Victor’s eyes, and Yuuri could only watch in confusion and, admittedly, a bit of post-orgasmic contentment. 

He couldn’t remember the last time a client had actually wrung an orgasm out of him, and he certainly couldn’t remember ever having a client that took enough satisfaction from doing so that it broke through the rut haze. Yuuri sat up with a start, and he delicately began to pull himself up enough to pass Victor a bottle of water from the nearby ice pail. It seemed a couple hours had passed since Yuuri’s arrival and the ice was left slushy, but the waters were still sure to be cool and refreshing. 

He cracked the cap and handed one to Victor. “Here, drink.”

Victor mumbled something under his breath, and he sat up with a dreamy expression. It came into focus at the touch of the cold water bottle against his open palm, and he took the bottle in hand, opening it the rest of the way and sucking it down. Yuuri couldn’t look away from the bobbing of his Adams’s Apple as he drained half the bottle in one go. 

Victor pulled off with a gasp for air. “Ah, thank you. I’m… sorry,” he panted. “For being so frantic.” There was a light flush still to his cheekbones and ears, and the scent coming off him was hard to resist. 

“It’s alright,” Yuuri said warmly. “I’ve handled much worse before. You’re a very… generous lover.” His own face heated as he admitted it. Victor shifted in the makeshift nest. Yuuri leaned forward, not quite wiggling away from Victor so as not to trigger any rut-related possessive behaviors. Some alphas would get a bit tetchy when an omega left their nest. 

In the dresser beside the bed, Yuuri found a few soft cloth towels. He dipped one in the slushy water to dampen it and he started to wipe their skin off. Victor made pleased sounds as the cool cloth first swiped over feverishly warm skin. “Okay?” Yuuri asked. 

“Feels wonderful,” Victor murmured. Yuuri smiled and set to work, cleaning Victor’s skin of all the sweat, pheromones, and cum that had finely coated him since his arrival here. Victor’s frown deepened with every passing moment. Yuuri tried to ignore it, moving quickly to finish cleaning Victor off. 

No sooner had he finished before Victor body checked Yuuri, bowling them both into the other side of the nest. He rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s, bathing them both in fresh layers of alpha scent. He even rubbed against Yuuri’s wrists, impulsively trying to scent himself. It was kind of cute, in a strange way. Yuuri smiled as he watched Victor freshen up the scent on them both. 

“Do you think you have a few minutes before the next wave?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor hummed sleepily. “I should. I’ve usually got almost an hour or so of awareness before it comes back.”

“Think you could stand to eat something?” Yuuri watched Victor consider the question, then nod. “Alright, I’m going to place an order, I’ll be right back,” Yuuri said, rising from the bed slowly. Victor eyed him but didn’t stop him, and Yuuri took it as tacit permission to press a button by the door twice, then freshen the ice bucket and add a few more waters to it. “Is there anything else you need?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor laid back in the nest, humming to himself as he thought about it. The long, lean lines of muscle slowly flexed as he tapped an ankle against one edge, drumming his hand along another. He looked thoughtful at the nest, then toward Yuuri. His cheeks colored. “Would you be able to fix up the nest?” he asked. 

Yuuri paused. “Are you sure you want me to do it?” 

Victor nodded. “Believe it or not, I’ve never been in an omega-built nest before. I want to try it. If… that’s alright?” Victor asked. There was a brief knock on the door. Yuuri hurried to answer it, rolling a cart into the room with two plates on it. 

Yuuri looked back at the nest, where Victor was peeking hopefully out of it. “I suppose I can. If you’re certain…?”

“Yes, please!” Victor said, tumbling half out of the nest and into the corner of the bed. Yuuri wheeled the cart over. 

“On one condition, though,” Yuuri said. “Eat this while I work, alright?”

“Deal,” Victor agreed easily. He started on the plate in front of him while Yuuri headed for the closet. There were more blankets and pillows inside. He chose carefully, feeling a bit self conscious from his audience. All the same; there was a job to be done, and Yuuri set to work. 

Victor ate slowly while he watched, rapt attention on Yuuri as Yuuri puttered around the nest. He was smiling like a fool. It was more endearing than it had any right to be. 

Yuuri reinforced the sides with pillows and built up better structural support with the blankets, weaving it all together into a tight, plush donut shape large enough for two to fit comfortably. He was a bit out of practice, usually leaving the Alphas to make their own nests to their own specifications, but the result was acceptable. Yuuri stepped back to examine it. 

Victor beamed. “It looks lovely, Yuuri.” It did look fairly decent. Victor flopped into it with a comfortable sigh. “Oh this is very nice. I could get used to this.” His eyes flickered up expectantly. 

“What?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor blinked. “Are you going to eat?”

“In a minute,” Yuuri said. “Once I’m sure you’re comfortable.”

“But what if watching you eat would make me more comfortable?” Victor said. 

Yuuri fought a small smile. An alpha’s protective instincts were strong, even for unorthodox alphas like Victor, it seemed. It was a bit flattering. Yuuri sat close by and ate his own food. Victor watched like a hawk, unmoving, until the plate was clean. Yuuri pushed the cart back out the door and returned. 

“How’s that?”

“Good,” Victor crooned. He held his arms out for Yuuri and Yuuri knelt down to fall into his embrace. Victor snuggled him like a teddy bear for a few minutes. His scent was shifting back again. Their time was running out, and Yuuri was burning with the need to ensure Victor’s rut was satisfactory, even between waves. 

He tapped Victor’s shoulder gently. “Would you like a massage?”

Victor stretched a bit with a groan, and he smiled as he rolled to expose his back. “That would be lovely. Thank you.”

Yuuri climbed up and sat astride the back of Victor’s thighs, working his thumbs into the muscles of Victor’s sculpted back. He had to resist drooling every time his hands moved over the ripples of muscle, desperate to focus on Victor’s pleasure above his own. He was being extremely unprofessional today. It was getting to be a serious problem. 

He couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed that he was just fulfilling a need. This wasn’t a real rut shared. Just a client and an employee. 

Victor’s voice slipped out as Yuuri worked, pleased groans and whispered moans as Yuuri pressed his thumbs into the knots. Yuuri shifted, and he had to hold back his own moan as the new position pushed the plug a fraction deeper inside him, rubbing against a sweet spot. 

Victor let out a long, slow hum. “Can I ask a question?” he said. 

“You just did,” Yuuri couldn’t help but tease. 

Victor pouted and laughed. “Why are you and the other omegas wearing plugs? I know we aren’t supposed to ahh.. penetrate, but it seems a bit of an extreme measure.” 

“Well,” Yuuri broached, trying to choose his words carefully. “Like you said, it’s the policy of this facility to carry alpha clients through their rut without requiring their employees to engage in penetrative sex. We all take birth control, but we are still not supposed to remove the belts or the plugs for our own safety and that of the clients. It’s a reassurance, especially for newer hires, to not have to worry about being taken without permission.”

“That does sound reassuring, but it also seems like a cruel tease to me,” Victor said. His voice was a little huskier than before. “Being all filled up with a plastic knot, and smelling pheromones all day. How do you bear it?”

Yuuri swallowed, feeling warmth pool inside him before he could stop it. He squirmed atop Victor’s back. His damnable cock was stiffening slightly. “It’s the uniform,” Yuuri replied. His own voice was huskier as well. He swallowed. “I just wear what I’m supposed to.”

“Do you ever pull it out?” Victor asked. His breathing deepened. “With a client?”

“Are you asking me to?” Yuuri teased. He squeezed Victor’s shoulder. “You know that’s not allowed.”

Victor laughed brightly. “It was just an innocent question, I promise. Idle curiosity. I would never ask of you something you weren’t comfortable with.” Yuuri felt a pang in his heart again. 

Yuuri took a shakier breath than before. “Never. I’ve always worn it with clients. I’ve actually… never…” he broke off before he finished his thought. “Never mind. You don’t care about that. Your scent is getting heavier. Is there anything you’d like during your second wave?”

Victor hummed. “Your thighs feel really good. Is intercrural allowed?” 

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat. He swallowed tightly, nodding a bit too quickly, even if Victor couldn’t see. “Oh, yes, that is definitely allowed. Yes. We should… do that, if you want.”

Victor let out a pleased sound, rumbling deep in his chest. “Thank you, Yuuri. I really appreciate it. Ah, hmm,” he grumbled quietly, his hips shifting against the blankets. Yuuri ran his thumbs along the nape of Victor’s neck, then combed his fingers through the hair. Victor shivered. “Feels good…”

“Good?” Yuuri confirmed. Victor hummed and started to rock his hips, humping the pillow under his waist. 

The scent deepened. Yuuri kept up the massage as long as he could, until Victor bucked him off. He landed in the pillows with a little  _ ‘oof’ _ . He looked at Victor’s face, but the pale blue of his eyes was eclipsed by dark, lust-blown pupils. 

Victor purred deep in his chest as he took in the sight of Yuuri sprawled in the nest. He moved until he was looming above Yuuri, his cock bobbing, erect and flushed, between his thighs. Yuuri felt a visceral rush of arousal pulse through him, and he forced himself to swallow and turn on his stomach, hiding the deep flush on his cheeks. 

He presented his ass to Victor. It earned him a deep, approving purr. Victor draped himself over Yuuri’s body, his cock slipping between Yuuri’s thighs almost immediately. Victor whined at the friction. Lube, they needed lube—

Yuuri could feel his pulse pounding through him. Every inch of him burned like fire as Victor held him. Yuuri muffled a low gasp, and he instead reached behind him, where the plug was nestled tight inside him. He couldn’t help but bite down on one of the sheets. He pushed a finger in beside the plug, letting slick leak out around it. 

Victor groaned as the scent of the slick filled the air. His hips bucked, butting his cock against Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri pulled the finger out, swiping the slick over Victor’s cock and shoving the finger back in with a gasp. Fuck, that felt good. Yuuri pushed the finger in deeper with a groan. 

His thighs clenched around Victor’s cock. More slick poured out, painting his skin and Victor’s alike. “Oh, god yes,” Victor moaned. His hands clutched tight at Yuuri’s waist, then down to Yuuri’s hips and on to his thighs, holding them tight enough together to bruise. 

The heat between Yuuri’s legs was dizzying. Victor fucked like an animal, the plush head of his cock poking out the front of Yuuri’s thighs. Each thrust felt like it was bumping against Yuuri’s balls from behind, making his cock bounce against his stomach. 

This position was one of claiming, of mounting and taking, and Victor’s rut-blown mind was absorbed in fucking Yuuri’s thighs until he was satisfied. Yuuri kept fucking his finger in beside the plug, chasing satisfaction that was just out of reach. It was so close. He could feel his orgasm right on the edge of his reach. 

He’d never felt like this before. Victor’s cock poked back out from the front of his thighs, and he came with a stuttering groan. His release painted the sheets and Yuuri’s stomach and thighs.

Yuuri barely got a breath before he was turned over, flipped onto his back. His legs sprawled open around him. Victor didn’t pause, rubbing his cock along Yuuri’s stomach with a low groan. 

Yuuri panted. He was painfully hard, and a small part of his mind kept wondering why he wasn’t pulling the plug out. Victor’s cock was right there, thick and long and perfect-looking. Why was it a bad idea? It was hard to remember anymore. Yuuri groaned and fumbled at the belt around his hips, mashing his thumb against the tiny spinning pins to input the lock’s passkey. 

The belt popped open, falling to the sheet. Yuuri tossed it away, feeling cool air along his taint. He groaned and felt for the release on the plug. He hissed as the knot deflated. Victor pulled back, a bit of awareness and shock flickering behind his hazy gaze. Yuuri turned over onto his stomach again, working the plug out of his ass and throwing it aside. 

Panting hard, he offered his ass up again, presenting himself in such an enticing show, Victor would find it impossible to resist. Victor didn’t disappoint. 

That fat cock kissed Yuuri’s asscheeks, the first thrust dragging teasingly over the sensitive skin between Yuuri’s thighs. He pulled back and lined up, and the plush head pushed against Yuuri’s entrance. Yuuri and Victor let out mirrored groans as Victor sheathed himself inside in one smooth thrust. 

It filled Yuuri like a dream, like the sweetest ache he could possibly imagine. Victor let out a breathy gasp as he pulled half out, his fingers clutching tighter at Yuuri’s hips, and Yuuri rocked back against him, desperate for more. 

Victor slammed deep inside, hard enough to make Yuuri’s breath stutter. “Ooooh, fuck, oh god,” Victor gasped. “Yes, yes…”

Yuuri moaned brokenly, delirious with desire. Victor ground his hips in, rubbing against that sweetest spot inside. Yuuri reached back and clutched at Victor’s hips, tugging him back inside with every pull out. 

“Feels so good,” Yuuri panted. He closed his eyes with a blissful cry. Victor sank his teeth into the material around Yuuri’s throat, the cruelest tease Yuuri could imagine. His hand moved. 

_ Smack.  _

They both froze. Victor opened his mouth, and Yuuri opened his eyes slowly. Neither moved a muscle for a long time. Yuuri’s hand pulsed, stinging slightly. 

“What… was that?” Victor panted, husky, but clear enough to make out. The spank seemed to have shocked him out of the deepest part of his rut. 

Yuuri flushed in mortification. “I’m- oh god, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“ _ Do it again,”  _ Victor groaned. He rocked his hips, fucking his cock back inside Yuuri’s tight, wet heat. Yuuri brought his hand up and popped Victor’s ass again, the sound sharper than the sting of the spank. It resounded through them both. 

Victor fucked Yuuri harder, growling now. His thrusts came faster and harder with each new smack, until Yuuri was unable to stop the pitchy, “ah, ah, ah,” that slipped out with every new slam of Victor’s hips. 

Victor panted in Yuuri’s ear, his voice slipping out with eager, frantic moans. He came inside with a feral howl, only to pull out and flip Yuuri over. He slammed back inside with a smooth thrust that had Yuuri screaming in pleasure. His vision went dark as he came hard enough to see stars. 

Victor didn’t slow, and Yuuri’s voice rose in pitch as he was fucked straight through his orgasm, his cock still ready to go. Sweat clung to Victor’s forehead, pasting silver strands against the pale skin. Yuuri felt himself drowning in those icy blue eyes. 

Something tugged at his rim. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered heavily as he felt Victor’s knot starting to swell, catching with each thrust. Victor was breathing harder now, his voice echoing through the room beside Yuuri’s own.

“Inside,” Yuuri moaned. He slapped the back of Victor’s thigh, urging him to push the knot past the tight rim and leave it there. It ached for a moment as it pushed against the rim, and then there was only bliss as it popped inside. 

Victor let out a punched-out groan as his knot settled inside the tight, hot cavern of Yuuri’s body, filling the last bit until it was locked in place. Yuuri could feel thick ropes of cum flooding inside him, filling him with warmth. Victor’s knot was larger than the toy, and it felt better than Yuuri’s wildest dreams. 

A deep purr echoed through Victor’s chest. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered again, and he could feel his own anxiety spike as he realized where he was. The collar around his throat had been thoroughly mawed on, but it hadn’t been punctured. The plug and belt had long been discarded to the floor. Yuuri had  _ spanked  _ a  _ client _ . Yuuri was so dead when this wave ended. 

Even if Victor didn’t throw him out, Yuuri would be too mortified to finish the job. Maybe Victor would request a different omega, one who didn’t lose control. Yuuri had done so many jobs, and he’d never had a slip like this one. He buried his face in his hands with a groan. 

Another pair of warm hands covered his own, gently pulling them away and pressing tender kisses to Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri peeked through his lashes, shocked to see Victor gazing at him with the utmost devotion. Victor murmured soft, moaning praise into Yuuri’s skin, his hips grinding slowly against Yuuri’s. It dragged his cock sweetly inside, as much as the knot would allow. 

The knot itself was so big that it left Yuuri breathless. It held him sealed tight, even as Victor’s cock twitched and spilled another thick load of seed inside him. Yuuri clung to Victor and scented him, soothing him through the knotting period the way he had been trained. It felt different with an alpha’s thick cock buried inside of him, though, instead of a toy held between his legs. 

It lasted an hour. Yuuri took it as a chance to rest as best as he could, resting his eyes as his body milked more cum from Victor’s massive cock. His stomach felt heavy and full. 

The rut didn’t abate when the knot did. Victor had barely pulled out before turning Yuuri onto his side and claiming him again, fucking all the seed out onto the sheets of the nest and slamming his knot back inside. He pumped Yuuri full of fresh ropes of cum, flooding his insides until his stomach was poofing out slightly. 

It wasn’t until this second knot went down that Victor returned to himself again. Yuuri’s stomach was deliciously heavy and full of Victor’s seed. He rubbed it gently, feeling the soft swell under his hand. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed. 

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri said before Victor could continue. “I shouldn’t have smacked you, and I was entirely unprofessional! If you need to replace me, I completely understand-”

“Replace you? Why on earth would I do that?”

Yuuri stared at him, trying to understand what Victor wasn’t seeing. “You… you just asked for intercrural sex. I went rogue and changed the plan on you without warning. That’s… against policy…”

Victor frowned. “If I was upset, believe me, I would let you know. But I’m not the least bit upset about anything that happened. Surprised as hell? Absolutely. I can’t say I’m not a bit smug right now, either, because you have truly made this the most amazing rut of my life. You’ll stay for the rest of it, won’t you?” 

Perhaps it was unfair for him to ask a question in such a guileless tone and with pleading eyes, all while his release slowly trickled out of Yuuri’s backside. Yuuri found his heart beating faster. 

“If you’re sure you want me to stay?” he said tentatively. His cock twitched in interest at the thought of getting fucked again. Victor pounced, wrapping his arms around Yuuri like an octopus. 

“As if I’d let you leave,” he purred. He rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s again. “Feel free to spank me some more, if I’m not satisfying you enough.”

Yuuri smiled. “That can certainly be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aurumauri14)!!


End file.
